Roulette (story)
Roulette is a story by Morpheus in three parts, telling the origin of the eponymous Roulette. Chronologically, the following story is A Little R%26R, focusing on both Roulette and Ribbon, and the next stictly-about-Roulette story, is Roulette 2: Taking Another Spin, which takes place after A Little R&R 3. Summary Chapter 1 Chapter 1 was released on August 24, 2014. It covers events from July 21 to 24, 2007. 2007-07-21 Portland, Oregon Austin Maguire is enjoying a cup of home-made chocolate when his mother bursts into the house, muttering something about killing that bitch. Then she heads down to her secret lab to build a shrink ray. Austin isn’t worried - she always collapses before it’s done and when she wakes up she’s no longer dricking out. Austin goes to his “job,” which is helping their neighbor, Mrs. Lawrence, with her catering business, and, not incidently, Learning to cook well. He checks on his mother, then logs on to GEO and finds his friend Kara has sent him a quest. 2007-07-22 Mom has, as expected, collapsed. Austin goes to clean up her workroom, and finds some of the mess of parts attracting him. He puts them together into a floating sphere. Mom wakes up, stares at it, and proclaimed that her son has made a devise. Austin isn’t so sure. She heads out to work, and after a while he goes back to the lab to figure out what he can do with the devise. 2007-07-23 Austin spends the morning at Mrs. Lawrence’s helping with a catering job. He returns a ray gun to the armory. Kara calls and says she’s in Chicago and should arrive that evening. Kara’s aunt, Beth, arrives. They try to get Austin to make another devise, but this time the parts fly out of the box. Then he feels both his mother and Beth coming up the stairs before he can see them. He drops a glass and cuts his hand on the shards. 2007-07-24 Austin wakes to Brass Monkey and notices that his hand has healed completely. He also notes that everything is a bit louder, brighter and tastier. His eyes have turned purple. His mother does some testing and finds out that he seems to be an exemplar. Then Kara arrives and they talk a bit. He begins feeling hot. Mom hits him with a freeze ray. Chapter 2 Chapter 2 was released on September 21, 2014. It covers events from July 25 to 30, 2007. 2007-07-25 Austin wakes up in the hospital and discovers he’s destroyed a lot of the electronic equipment. Beth, as Statuesque, fills him in on the bad news: congratulations, you’re now a girl. Austin, now Amy, isn’t particularly upset - after all, she spent a week as a girl a few years previously. Even though she seems to have recovered, the doctor wants to hold her overnight for observation. 2007-07-26 Amy is kidnapped from the hospital by Archimedes and a masked man, with a nurse who had acted as a finder. When she tries to run for help, they put her out with a pain ray of some kind. Somewhere else. (Actually, Tacoma, but we don’t find that out until later.) Amy wakes up in a small room with a locked door. A man in a lab coat, followed by a blonde whose attitude screams that she has powers, walks in the door. He introduces himself as Dr. Smith, an obvious alias. They do some testing. Amy tries to make a break for freedom and is stopped by the tracking collar she’s wearing. 2007-07-28 Yesterday, Amy was an exemplar. The verdict was En-3 and Regen-3. Today, she seems to be an energizer, but can’t seem to manage anything like energy blasts. She finally crashes with another burnout. 2007-07-30 Amy wakes up from the burnout to discover Archimedes and Dr. Smith talking about her. She pretends to still be asleep so she can listen. She learns she’s a powers shifter with probably five forms, all of which look very similar. She tries to scavenge enough parts from the ruined sensor suit to make something useful, but doesn’t get quite enough. Then she hears Debra and the masked man talking on the other side of the door, and learns Debra’s motivation. Then she recognizes that the masked man is her father. Chapter 3 Chapter 3 was released on October 5, 2014. It covers events from August 1st to 12, 2007. 2007-08-01 Amy wakes up, this time with her telekinetic power set. She learns from a BIT scanner devise that Dr. Smith has acquired that her BIT may be damaged. She snatches Debra’s cell phone and calls home. Her mom starts to drick out, so she calls Beth and gets her voice mail. Then she uses a devise she’s built to take off the collar and tries to escape using the crawl space. Unfortunately, she has a mini-burnout on the front lawn. 2007-08-02 Amy’s father discovers Debra’s cell phone. Debra discovers that there were two outbound calls to numbers she doesn’t recognize. The villains decide to abandon their base and move elsewhere. mother arrives with two singularity bombs that destroy the van and car with all the records. Dr. Smith is not amused at losing them. Fight ensues. Archimedes shoots Amy. The MCO arrives, and Amy suffers another burnout. 2007-08-03 Amy’s mother and Beth visit in the hospital. Amy’s father and Dr. Smith have vanished. An MCO official arrives with a lot of paperwork and a temporary MID waver. Amy tries to make a spell work and manifests a hobgoblin. Mom finally gets it after a few tries with a death ray. The hospital forgets plans to have Amy stay overnight. 2007-08-12 Back in Portland, Amy relaxes with her mother, Beth and Kara. The attempt at a powers test hadn’t gone well when the testers realized how long they’d have to take. However, she did find out that her Wiz power set was a high 2 or low 3. She discovers that Kara is sweet on girls. Characters Chapter 1 *Maguire family'' **Roulette **Boom Job *Alice Bonner *Mrs. Lawrence *Herschel Lawrence *Kara *Statuesque *Steel Wing Chapter 2 adds *Ms. Allen *Archimedes *Jacob Harris *Density *Carrie *Walter Hanson Chapter 3 adds *Sister Wyrd *Witchling References Category:Morpheus Category:Stories Category:Gen1